Diamond in the Rough
by Yuka-Senpai04
Summary: Lily and Petunia's older sister teleported to another universe to help with an issue. After, the problem was delt with, she spent the next 16 years traveling to different dimensions, saving them. When she got back home, she learned of Lily's death and her nephew being left with Petunia. She wasn’t very happy, and took 15-year-old Harry to live with and help her in another dimension
1. Chapter One

_**Chapter One-Another Dimension**_

 _I can't believe this is happening... Why us?... Why did this happen to us?... THAT BASTARD! Of all the horrible people in the world this could happen to, did it really have to be us?_ I thought as I ran through the foggy forest with my younger, malnourished, dying 15-year-old nephew in my arms. _Where the hell did that damn bastard send us?_ I seethingly thought. I stopped and calmed down. _En._ I thought, sending my aura to cover the nearest land and find the closest town or village. When my aura covered the world, I did my best to hide the surprise I had when I found it wasn't the same as before. _Really? Yet another world for me to travel and save? DAMN YOU PROFESSOR DUMBLE-FUCK!_ _First was the wizarding world in Japan, then I traveled to the Hunter universe, the world of Alchemy, the world of Ninjas, the world of man-eating giants, the world of canibalistic ghouls, then I went back to England, only to find that my younger sister, Lily, had died and my other younger sister, Petunia, had been abusing our nephew, and now I am in a completely new world... WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT DAMN BASTARD THINKING!? DAMMIT, DUMBLEDOOR! YOU'RE A BLOODY IDIOT! LEAVING HIM WITH PETUNIA, OF ALL PEOPLE! WHY THE BLOODY FUCK DIDNT YOU THINK TO BRING HIM TO ME!? I would've loved him way more than my younger sister ever could. AND THAT DAMN TOAD THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO USE THOSE FUCKING BLOOD QUILLS! AND WHAT DO YOU DO!? ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! WHAT THE ACTUAL BLOODY FUCK, DUMBLEBOOR!? _I seethed. The fog got thicker, and bushes whispered. Suddenly, a voice was heard. "Leave! Leave this forest, human! Leave or face death!" The voice echoed. I clicked my tongue in annoyance and scoffed. "Puh-lease~! As if _you_ could _ever_ kill _me_! I've heard worse death threats since I was three! AND I HAVE NOT BEEN CONSIDERED HUMAN SINCE I TURNED THIRTEEN, YOU BLOODY BASTARDS! Also, I _would_ leave, if I knew how to! I don't know where I am, nor how the bloody fuck Dumbledoor got the _bright_ idea to send me to a whole other _FUCKING_ WORLD! So, if you would be so kind, could you please show me the way out!?" I seethed. Three green creatures wearing dark purple robes jumped out, nervously chuckled, and scratched the back of their heads. "O-of course, miss. We're just trying to protect someone against Holy Knights, is all! Please understand and don't kill us!" One said as they hid behind a rock, heads poking out. I calmed myself down and sighed. "Honestly, I just finished a war that was going on for a couple centuries. I'm not really ready to start another war by killing you three. Please just guide me out so I can get my nephew to a hospital. I'm already grieving a lot of deaths and I don't want to add him to the list." I spoke calmly. It was now that they looked at my malnourished nephew and noticed the whipping scars and slashes one his hands, back, and chest through his torn shirt. Their eyes widened and they vigorously nodded. "Thank you." I smiled warmly. "If you'd like, we could treat him here." One offered. "I'm sure Lady Diane wouldn't mind the company of such a small child and his aunt when they are in need of help." Another continued. "Would you like to see Lady Diane instead, miss?" Another asked. I nodded. "Thank you so much for your kindness." I answered. "Please don't be scared of Lady Diane when you see her." One said. "Why would I be scared of her?" I asked, raising a brow. "Lady Diane is a giant, miss." Another answered. "Oh! Well don't worry then! I'm not scared. My friend Hagrid is half-giant and his little brother is a giant, so we'll get along nicely enough." I replied. "Thank you for your concern though!" They nodded.

A few moments later, a girl with brown pigtails and orange swimsuit-like clothing laying on the ground came into view. "Lady Diane! Lady Diane! This young woman and her nephew need help!" One shouted. She opened her violet eyes and sat up. "Who needs help?" She asked, rubbing her eye. "We do, miss. I hope it's no trouble." I spoke softly. She seemed to take notice of my nephew and his injuries, as her eyes widened. "I do hope you weren't the one who did that to him." She said warningly. I shook my head. "I never hurt him. The only mistake I've made was leaving the damn place to visit another. You see... when I got back home, I discovered that one of my younger sisters had died and had left behind her son. A trusted friend left him to my other younger sister who... doesn't like our kind very much. I collected him from my sister and slapped her and her walrus of a husband for treating him the way they did then I left and soon learned about the inprisonment and death of his godfather and I learned of his godmother being tortured to insanity. After that, I learned of the countless people who're after his life because of something he did when he was just fifteen months old." She seemed a bit surprised. "Where are they? When I get my hands on them, they'll be sorry!" She said, punching the palm of her hand. "I'm afraid that isn't possible to do at the moment. You see, we are from another dimension."


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two-CAPTAIN~!

~2 Weeks Later~

 _Although she was shocked to find out about our Earth, Diane has taught me many things about this world, and Harry still hasn't woken up yet. I'm starting to get really worried. But I'm glad I packed Harry's, and my own, bags before Bloody Ol' Dumble-Fuck decided to send us off to Kami-knows-where! I've found out that magic is no secret in this world, and some magic can even be used by muggles! Bloody-Fucking MUGGLES! Instead of wands, they can use their fingers, and sometimes even swords or spears! And oh boy, Umbitch would have a field day with all the halflings here! DAMMIT! I wish Padfoot, Prongs, and Moony were here! It would be so much fun! Oh joy! The pranks we could pull! I could try to send a letter to Dumble-Fuck, asking him to send Moony... It would keep him safe from the damned ministry, and I would have a fellow werewolf to explain to Harry who I am. I'll do that! I wonder if I should address him as Dumble-Fuck like always or if I should call him Double-Door just to annoy him. I'll call him Dumble-Fuck, so he doesn't get so annoyed that he doesn't send Moony, and instead gets amused at my antics again. I'll update on Harry's condition again later._

After putting away my journal, I grab a few bags of food and continue to ride a Thestral, named Ayame, around in my suitcase of magical creatures, feeding them along the way. I keep walking until I get to the Hypogryphs, Griffins, Manitocores, Dragons, Thunderbirds, Phoenixs, and Spider-Eagles, passing and feeding the Fox-Squirrels, Goblins, Centaurs, Unicorns, Bowtrucles, Occamy, Demiguise, Fairies, Ghouls, and House-Elves. After I feed and brush all of them, I keep riding Ayame until I reach the Sphinx. "Hello, Dalir. How've you been?" I asked. "I've been just fine. How's mortality?" Dalit asks. "I wouldn't know, Dalir. I'm immortal, remember? Or is your old age catching up to you~?" I teased. "Oh, right... I nearly forgot with you in that... _tiny_ body." He teased back, referring to my small chest. I crossed my arms and pouted. Then I remembered what I came here for. "Hey, Dalir?" I asked, as I stopped being childish. "Hm?" He replied to show he was listening. "Dumble-Fuck sent me and my nephew to a new world and I would like to send him a letter informing him of our arrival, and how much I would love it if he sent Moony here as well. If I am in another world, would I still be able to send him a letter?" I asked. "You do remember that you have entrances and exits to your suitcase all over the world, right?" He asked. Lightning struck behind me as I realized he was right. "Thank you, Dalir! Should I bring Moony here to say hello to everyone?" I asked. "Do whatever you want, mum. I'm going back to sleep. And stop cursing. It's unbecoming of a lady" He answered. I chuckled and, pretending I didn't hear the part about being a lady, hopped back on Ayame, remembering how I became a mother figure to all the creatures in here, as I rode to my exit/entrance to Dumble-Fuck's office. I knocked on the suitcase, as to ask for entry, so I wouldn't interrupt any of his meetings with the Order of the Phoenix. It unlocked and opened to show Dumble-Fuck's face. "Hello, Professor Dumble-Fuck! I've come to ask if you could send Moony in here! You see... being randomly transported into another dimension can make someone quite cranky, and I would like for _someone_ to explain who I am to Harry! I would also appreciate it if he took care of all the magical creatures in here." I explained. He chuckles in amusement and nods. He whispers to one of the paintings to ask Remus to came to his office.

While waiting for Moony to show up, Dumble-Fuck and I decided to participate in some small talk. A few minutes later, Moony came in the office and immediately saw me. He ran and hugged me. My face burned bright cherry red as I hugged back. "Where've you been all these years, Belladonna!?" He asked. "Professor Dumble-Fuck decided to send me to another universe so I could fight humanoid, man-eating, chimaera-like ants! Then I traveled to a world of Alchemy, where I lost my legs, and to fight against immortal beings called Humonculi! Then I traveled to a world of Ninjas to fight against another snake-obsessed villain! Then I had to kill a bunch of man-eating giants called Titans. Then I almost got eaten by a Ghoul in Tokyo of a parallel universe and had to partake in a war between Ghouls and humans. And now he's decided to let me participate in yet _another_ war against something called a Holy Knight." I answered bluntly. "Anyways, I was thinking about the Mauraders and how many pranks we could pull! So, I decided to invite you to help me and Harry with all of this. You wouldn't have to fight. You could stay in my suitcase, during the full moon, or you could make Hagrid jealous and take care of all the magical creatures in there while I'm fighting. I make a pretty mean Wolfsbane, Monkshood, or Aconite, whichever you want to call it. What do you think, Moony?" I asked. He nodded. "I'm gonna come with you and help with your magical creatures, nephew, and the war. So, how do we get there?" He asked. I grinned. "Pack your bags and bring 'em here. Quickly now!" I said, pushing out of his hug. "Right!" He brought out his wand and was about to cast a spell, when I grabbed his hand and shook my head. "Dobby!" I summoned. "You called, Lady Belladonna?" He asked. I nod. "I know you need and want work, so would you mind quickly packing Moony's clothes and bringing them here?" I asked. "Not at all, Lady Belladonna! Dobby would be delighted to do so!" He said, snapping his fingers to disappear and pack.

"When did you bond with Dobby?" Moony asked, putting his wand away. "When I got back, Dobby was the one who filled me in on everything that happened while I was gone. I found out that he wasn't bonded to anybody anymore, and House-Elves love work, so I decided to bond with him. I asked him if he'd like like to first, of course. He's made plenty of friends among my other House-Elves. I'm just a damn good witch! And call me by my Marauding nickname, Moony! I know we're adults now, but that doesn't mean we have to be more respectful of each-other's givin names!" I answered. Dumble-Fuck decided that this would be the perfect time to chuckle in his amusement. I blushed, my pasty white cheeks turning bright pink as I remembered that we weren't alone. However, Moony, being the oblivious little prick he is, wasn't affected at all and started to chuckle with Professor Dumble-Fuck! "Now where is little Sev? That crazy mother-fucker has another thing coming if he still thinks he can get away with calling _my_ younger sister what he did! Honestly, I curse a lot, but even _I_ wouldn't be a fucking arsehole to someone I loved like _that,_ even _if_ I was _jealous_! Even _if_ he was bullied, he _still_ shouldn't have done that! I need to beat some sense into that prick!" I exclaimed. _Informing the public on the-man-I-love's medical records is a **HUGE** No-No as well! _I thought.

Dobby popped into the room with Moony's bags. "Dobby has finished packing Sir Remus' bags, Lady Belladonna! Is there anything else you need Dobby to do?" Dobby asked enthusiastically. I chuckle. "Can you please load them into an empty room in my suitcase, Dobby? It would be greatly appreciated." I asked. "It would be Dobby's pleasure, Lady Belladonna!" Dobby answered, loading the bags into the suitcase. "All I need to do now is inform Lady Diane of your arrival. Let's go now! Also, Dumble-Fuck, you should hire Alastor Moody as the DADA teacher, and make sure it isn't another spy for the ministry or otherwise. What Umbitch did to Harry was completely unacceptable!" I scolded as I walked down into the suitcase. I stopped midway. "Oh right! I was gone for awhile, so Lady Diane must be worried! I should bring her a whole-roasted pig as an apology! I hope I still have a few Biska pigs... even if they're the only carnivorous pigs I know of... I'll visit regularly, Dumble-Fuck, so I hope that isn't too inconvenient for you. You remind me of Netero so much! He died in the war against Chimaera ants... he was a good man. Such a shame that he died... anyways, gotta go! Bye, Professor Dumble-Fuck!" I called as I hopped into my suitcase, following Dobby and Moony, leaving Dumble-Fuck chuckling in amusement and wondering about the carnivorous pigs.

I traveled to my garden of both magical and non-magical herbs and walked through to my zen garden. I walked on the pathway to the center rock, sat down, and started to meditate, waiting for Dobby to inform me of Moony settling in. He showed up a few minutes later and I meditated for another hour before standing up and walking to the kitchen. I gutted the pig before sprinkling on herbs, putting it on the rotisserie grill, and roasting it over a low flame. I called Dobby to roast it while I used another pig's ribs to BBQ, using its remains to make a soup with carrots, celery, et cetera. I grabbed a bowl, Panko bread crumbs, basil, rosemary, thyme, oragano, and olive oil. Then I mixed them and rolled some fish around in it. After I did that, I placed the fish in a pan and fried it. I called another house elf to steam some vegetables while I grabbed a plate, a bowl, and some extra large tableware for Diane. I called a house elf to get a barrel of ale and a bottle of butter beer. While she did that, I placed the ribs on two small plates and put the steamed vegetables on the side. I poured the soup into a small bowl and left the rest in the pot for Diane. I used a bit of magic to enlarge a spoon, a bowl, and a plate. I grabbed a damp cloth and enlarged it, grabbing another two small, damp cloths for myself and Moony. "Dobby." I called. "Yes, Lady Akshayaa?" Dobby answered. "Please call Moony to the entrance to the Forest of White Dreams. Tell him it's dinner time." I requested with a warm smile. Dobby smiled and nodded excitedly before disappearing to bring Moony to the forest. I get another house-elf to help me carry the food to the forest. I walk to the entrance of the forest and waited for Moony. A few minutes later, Dobby popped up with Moony, like I asked, and we walked up a few steps before Moony decided that he needed to get his forgotten wand from the Nifflers. I shrugged, popping outside the suitcase. "Diane-Chan! Tadaima!" I called to the giant. Diane was staring at the suitcase in wonder when she heard me call. "Okairinasai, Akshayaa-Chan!" She called back. "I brought a friend with me, Diane-Chan! I also brought a surprise for you since I was gone so long!" I told her, excitedly. "A surprise!? Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme!" She called out, stars appearing in her eyes. "Close your eyes!" I shouted. She closed her eyes and I enlarged the whole-roasted pig, levitating it with _Wingardium Leviosa_. I levitated it to up near her face. "You can open your eyes now!" I called. She opened her eyes and stars appeared again. "You remembered! How did you get such a large pig!?" She asked. "I used an enlargement spell and I found it in the Biska forest, not-too-long-ago! They're the only kind of carnivorous pigs I know of! They taste great too!" I answered. I walked back to the suitcase and opened it. "Moony! You can come out now! We're gonna eat without you!" I shouted. "Who's Moony, Aksha-cchi?" Diane asked. "Moony is a nickname for the friend I brought with me. His real name is Remus Lupin, but we became friends in childhood and formed a group with two others and pranked a lot of people together. We were called the Mauraders! We gave each-other funny nicknames based on our Patronus or Animagus. Moony's Patronus is a wolf so we call him 'Moony.' Sirius was an Animagus. He could turn into a dog at will so we called him 'Padfoot.' James was also an Animagus, except he was a stag, so we called him 'Prongs.' Peter is also an Animagus. He is a rat so we called him Wormtail. And I am also an Animagus. I can turn into a Phoenix or a Dragon so I am called 'Majesty' due to them both being such Majestic creatures." I explained. Diane nodded and I turned back to the suitcase. "Moony! _Bloody Hell, mun!_ We don't have all day!" I shouted louder. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" He shouted back. He started walking back up the steps and popped out of the case. "The Nifflers are tough little buggers, aren't they?" I teased. He blushed and looked away. I sat down and handed him his plate. "Eat it before it gets cold, you two!" I pouted. "Dobby, Winky, Hissey and I worked very hard on this meal!" I pouted more. We ate our meal in joyous silence and I took a _Dreamless Sleep_ potion then went to sleep.

"Lady Diane! Lady Diane! We accidentally let some Holy Knights in!" The imps called out, waking me up. Diane hurriedly got up, smashing the ground as she did so. I looked at the trespassers. A silver-haired girl with blue eyes wearing a pink button-up crop-top with a bow around the collar, a very short black skirt, mismatched shoes, and a single thigh-high black sock. She had this pure aura around her. A short blonde boy with green eyes wearing a black tailcoat over a white button-up shirt, white Arabian pants, and black shoes. He had the aura of a demon or a halfling. And there was a pig, who looked pretty freaked out, with them. Strangely, he had an aura similar to an Animagus, but not quite that. "Some Holy Knights got in, huh?" Diane asked menacingly. The silverette tried to explain that they weren't Holy Knights, but Diane grabbed the blonde boy to her face. The silverette and the pig looked around for their companion before realizing that Diane had him. Diane glared at him. "You're in trouble, Holy Knight." She seethed. "Hold on! You're not gonna eat him, are you!?" The pig asked. ' _The pig spoke!?_ ' I thought. "You let go of Sir Meliodas!" The silverette shouted. "Sir Meliodas...?" Diane mumbled, turning her attention back to the blonde boy. Ever-so-casually, the boy smiled. "Yo, Diane! What's it been? Ten years?" He asked cheerfully. Diane stared at him a bit longer before stars appeared in her eyes. "Captain~! Captain! Captain! Captain! Captain! Captain!" Diane squealed while she rubbed her index finger on his cheek. Meliodas looked indifferent. "Captain! You thought of everything! You remembered how much I love whole-roasted pig!" Diane exclaimed happily. "Hey, wait! Don't eat me, lady!" The pig screamed. "That's hot!" It screeched. "How can I eat you without cooking you first?" She asked. "That's not what I meant! Now get me out of this thing, would'ya!? I can feel my back roasting!" The pig shouted. "Well, something is starting to smell really good!" The blonde stated indifferently. ' _Cold..._ ' I thought. "Hey! Don't act like you can't see me down here!" The pig shouted angrily. Diane let the pig down and it started to blow on its burn. "Okay, fine~... but who's this girl?" Diane asked. The silverette turned towards Diane. "Oh! A pleasure to meet you, Lady Diane! My name is Elizabeth and I've asked sir Meliodas to let me travel with him!" She stated cheerfully. "So it's just the two of you, then?" Diane asked. "Plus the talking pig." Meliodas added. "Oh~! Is that so?" Diane asked. "Yup. And we uh-" Meliodas was cut short as Diane threw him to the ground. "You filthy womanizer!" Diane screamed, sending him soaring into a small rise in the ground. She fell onto her knees. "Wah~! After all this time, the man I love has finally come back, but he's with another woman~!" Diane whined. "You just broke my heart into a million pieces~!" She moved her head to look at him. "But if you can explain, I'm ready to listen..." Meliodas kept walking to her. "Okay, well there really isn't-" he started. Diane started punching him repeatedly into the ground. "I don't wanna hear your excuses!" She shouted.


	3. Sorry

It has been nearly 2 years since I last updated, and for that, I apologize.

I could list every one of my reasons for not updating sooner, things like family death and other drama about my gender and sexuality, but I know it would all probably sound like total BS to you.

I recently started thinking about this story again, and how unsatisfied I am with how it's been written. I have decided to rewrite it.

The storyline moved way too quickly for my tastes, the OC I made wasn't a halfway decent one, and I have new ships I would like to write about.

I cannot promise regular updates because I have homework to complete and tests to do everyday.

I can promise to try my best though.

Thank you for following my story, favoriting it, and reviewing it! I really appreciate it! :)

I hope you read the story when it's rewritten!


End file.
